kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
Little Horrors of Shop
Little Horrors of Shop is the sixty-fourth episode of King of the Hill. It was first aired on October 31, 1999. The episode was written by Kit Boss, and directed by Adam Kuhlman. Synopsis Buck Strickland forces Hank to take two weeks off from work. Hank during his time off has trouble staying busy. Visiting the school, Hank learns the school's shop class has been suspended due to the existing shop teacher taking a vacation. Hank volunteers to substitute for the class while he's off work, working for free. Peggy offers Hank advice for teaching, but soon finds Peggy's advice is useless. He uses his own instincts to teach the class, and soon his class ends up becoming the talk of the school. Peggy meanwhile is still recovering from her fall from the airplane and is forced to teach classes she's not accustomed to. The Substitute Teacher of the Year vote is coming up, and Peggy fears she is going to lose to Hank. However, before the vote, Hank gets suspended from teaching when he allows his students to walk around the school with tools. Thus Peggy is left running alone for the award and wins it. During her speech, Hank walks out on the stage and receives a standing ovation from the students. Peggy, in all her naivete, believes the students are cheering her on, and proclaims "I accept this award for all those who have fallen out of a plane and lived to win their third straight substitute teacher of the year award." However, after Hank leaves the stage, the auditorium falls into awkward silence just before Peggy exclaims "I am king of the school!". Characters *Hank Hill *Peggy Hill *Bobby Hill *Luanne Platter *Dale Gribble *Jeff Boomhauer *Bill Dauterive *Buck Strickland *Unknown Male person (cameo) - voiced by J. Evan Bonifant *Principal Carl Moss (cameo) *Unknown Female person (cameo) - voiced by Jane Wiedlin *Joseph Gribble *Clark Peters Gallery 0_king of the hill-(little horrors of shop)-2010-08-24-0 (1).jpg 0_king of the hill-(little horrors of shop)-2010-08-25-0.jpg 3_king of the hill-(little horrors of shop)-2010-06-14-0.jpg 3_king of the hill-(little horrors of shop)-2010-08-24-0.jpg 4_king of the hill-(little horrors of shop)-2010-02-17-0.jpg 4_king of the hill-(little horrors of shop)-2010-08-24-0.jpg 5_king of the hill-(little horrors of shop)-2010-08-25-0.jpg 5_king of the hill-(little horrors of shop)-2015-07-07-0.jpg shop1.png 1054932-4-4.jpg c8a3f8545308cb51858b627200e4990c.jpg c19b5c4d696ef5b0a12d51a3b7444ffc.jpg shop2.jpg no need to know.jpg king-of-the-hill-404-little-horr-300x160.jpg King-of-the-Hill-Season-4-Episode-4--Little-Horrors-of-Shop.jpg shop3.jpg Contact lens Dale.png Trivia * In the poll Peggy took, she mentions votes for Lara Croft the character from the popular video game Tomb Raider. This episode was aired the same year as the third game in the series was released. *The title is an anagram of the cult horror film Little Shop of Horrors. *In the bathroom scene, Hank comes across some vulgar graffiti but never finishes reading it. The graffiti probably reads "Here I sit, broken-hearted, came to shit, but only farted". Goofs * In the episode where Hank becomes a shop teacher (S4, E4, Little Horrors Of Shop), Hank is alerted by Clark Peters that something has happened with Bobby. When Hank and Clark run down the hallway, Hank's pants are brown. Just before Hank stops, his pants magically turn to blue in front of your eyes. * Hank tells Strickland the last time he took a day off was when Bobby was born. However in the Season 3 episode Pretty, Pretty Dresses, Hank says he had to use all his vacation and sick time to watch Bill while he was trying to commit suicide. * In one of Peggy's classes she's substituting for, she tries to demonstrate the brittleness of the frozen rose by dropping it on the floor. However it falls down unscathed. She then proceeds to throw it at the window, subsequently putting a hole in the window. However if the flower wasn't frozen and brittle, it's extremely unlikely it would have been able to break the window. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes starring Hank